


Elf Fight

by SilverServerError



Series: Material Planes [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Idk where Brad is, Kravitz is also there, Kravitz is learning so much about his elf boyfriend, M/M, Modern AU, Mostly Taako/Magic Brian, but the consent is negotiated off screen, consensual roughness, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: “These,” Taako said low and even, that haughty New Elfington accent like steel, “are my favorites.” He traced the hem with his free hand across the curve of Brian’s ass. “I didn’t say you could steal them.”“Zen you have terrible taste, ‘Nasty’ Boy,” Brian drawled, quoting the print across the back of the tiny briefs.He cried out at the sharp spank across his bottom.Taako hissed from millimeters away. “Nasty Elf,” He corrected.





	Elf Fight

**Author's Note:**

> More of this bullshit. <3 
> 
> This AU has me so obsessed. We’ll get the peices all strung together as soon as we can find a name for it. ^^

Brian woke with a start to a snap across his hips and spitting a little elven curse. He turned back for an instinctual scratch, but his wrist was intercepted by someone with two advantages: surprise, and being fully conscious. He growled as a familiar grip twisted his arm behind his back and and pressed weight into his shoulder, forcing him face-first into the pillow.

“These,” Taako said low and even, that haughty New Elfington accent like steel, “are my favorites.” He traced the hem with his free hand across the curve of Brian’s ass, from hip to a thumb nestled high at his inner thigh. “You asshole.” Under his touch Brian’s muscles tensed, pushing into the mattress. Taako’s mattress. Technically Kravitz’s mattress, but… Taako’s mattress. “I didn’t say you could steal them.”

Brian turned his head to breathe heavily and scowl back at Taako. He forced a wide grin that did not touch his eyes. “Zen you have terrible taste, ‘Nasty’ Boy,” he spat, quoting the print across the ass of the tiny briefs.

He cried out at the sharp spank across his bottom, the sudden hand tangled tight in his hair and close presence as Taako hissed from millimeters away at his ear. “Nasty _Elf_ ,” He corrected.

Brian felt a moan force its way out his throat and only barely shaped it into a growl in time. The hand pulled tighter.

“Uh… guys?” Kravitz’s sleep-heavy voice spoke tentatively from what could only be at the most three feet away.

“Stay out of this, Babe. Nothing to do with you.”

Brian laughed a little evilly and bent a knee, hitting Taako with his heel on accident on purpose. “Except it does! I only borrowed your stupid panties because your boyfriend came all over mine.”

Taako ignored the bait in favor of getting a shin across Brian’s calf and pinning it down on the bed. “Doesn’t mean you get to wear my favorites.”

“Brian, are you,” Kravitz tried again, rolling on his side, ready to back off or intervene. “Brian are you okay?”

He gave a little growl and tried fruitlessly to buck Taako off.

“Brian, I’m serious,” Kravitz insisted, something harder than simple concern just barely starting to permeate his voice.

Instantly the hand pulling his hair let go and he turned his head so he could look at Kravitz, reaching out to caress his jawline softly. “Yes, Darling, all fine.” He teased the swell of his bottom lip with a thumb, smiling sweetly. “Do you want to watch an elf fight? People usually do.”

Kravitz covered Brian’s hand with his own, petting with his thumb. “An...,” he swallowed a little thickly. “An ‘elf fight’?”

He felt Taako freeze above him and for a moment Brian’s stomach dropped. Here he was, once again learning sensitive things that felt too personal about their love life. Things not shared, but accidentally discovered.

Kravitz didn’t know what an elf fight was?

But then… But Taako had initiated one, hadn’t he? One for Kravitz to watch, no less. He eased, and felt Taako start breathing again in response, though the slight tremor in his body was impossible to ignore.

He arched subtly up against Taako. _It’s okay. Our little secret._

“It’s what it sounds like, Darling,” Brian purred, wiggling his hips enticingly under Taako. He got an answering pressure and a kiss against the nape of his neck, “except a little hornier.”

“You’re not actually angry?” Kravitz asked, kissing the pad of Brian’s thumb gently, warming to the idea.

Brian hesitated, not sure if Taako would want to answer, but the time passed, and the slow line of kisses down his shoulder showed no sign of stopping. This was apparently up to him and him alone. Well, anything for a friend.

“It can be,” Brain smiled. “Sometimes it’s more fun if you are.” He pressed, catching a hint of Kravitz’s bottom teeth. A tongue teased his fingertip. “But in the purest sense, it’s about getting out excess energy.”

Kravitz laughed against his touch softly, then moved their hands to rest against his chest. “Excess energy?”

“Yes…” Brian said slowly, not sure what was so funny.

But Kravitz’s eyes were smiling as they shifted to the elf on top who in turn sat up, leaving Brian’s back chilly but his hips pleasantly grounded.

“Taako, it’s three a.m.”

“Yeah?”

“You just worked a twelve hour shift. Babe, how much ‘excess energy’ can you possibly have right now?”

Brian opened his mouth, about to cut in for Taako’s sake, ready to explain the unique needs of their bodies, how exhaustion and satisfaction were two very different things, when Taako responded with a much less eloquent, much more succinct, “Twelve hours I wasn’t getting laid, my man. You into this or not?”

Brian groaned internally but kept his mouth shut.

“I don’t know,” Kravitz grinned broadly, obviously teasing. “I’ve got work in the morning.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Taako snapped, reaching out to physically take Brian’s hand back by the wrist, then rolling him over by a shoulder. Brian gave Kravitz a charming little smile as their connection broke. _What can you do, huh?_

Taako leaned down to kiss him and Brian moaned his gentle pleasure, hands gripping Taako’s thighs and hips, nipping at his lip with an excited grin. His bites just got harder as Taako’s hand trailed down his front, stroking slow and hot against his erection through the thin fabric. Taako moaned right back. Then, eventually…

“Do you mind if…” Taako murmured against his lips and then trailed off.

When nothing more came, Brian pushed gently up on his shoulders until he could get a good look at him. “If what, Darling?”

He fought the urge to pull Taako down for a cuddle as he watched a blush bloom across his tan and freckled cheeks. “I mean, it’s hot to fight about it, but they really are my favorite underwear.” Taako kept avoiding his gaze, ears down and back. “I don’t want to- I mean, I’d hate to accidentally-”

Brian silenced him by reaching up, a hand to each side of of Taako’s face, forcing him to meet his gaze. “Zat is a travesty,” Brain told him earnestly, “but of course I will take zem off.”

Taako huffed, caught between acting indignant and embarrassed, but watched with obvious interest as Brian shifted beneath him and carefully slid Taako’s favorites off his hips then down his legs. Brian kissed the little handful of fabric before glancing away to hand them off to Kravitz. “Keep zese safe for us, yes?” 


End file.
